The present invention relates to an anti-fatigue platform.
There are numerous occupations which require workers to remain standing, such as grocery store checkout clerks and assembly line workers. As a result of standing for long periods of time, the workers experience fatigue. The ergonomic response to such fatigue has been the development of fatigue mats. Existing fatigue mats are flat cushioned surfaces that workers stand upon.
The present invention relates to an anti-fatigue platform, that will provide an alternative to fatigue mats.
According to the present invention there is provided an anti-fatigue platform which includes a resilient body having a flat bottom surface and a sloped upper surface which the worker stands on.
Having a anti-fatigue platform with a sloped surface promotes vertical equilibrium and reduces lower and mid back muscular stress. When the sloped surface has a constant slope, for the comfort of the user, the sloped upper surface should be not less than 5 degrees and not more than 35 degrees. If the slope is less than 5 degrees, there is very little difference to standing on a flat fatigue mat. If the slope is more than 35 degrees, the slope is too great to maintain vertical equilibrium for a long period of time and may increase, rather than reduce, fatigue.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the anti-fatigue platform, as described above, it is preferred that the sloped surface have a curvature. The best form of curvature has been found to be provided by an ellipsoid which is truncated to form the flat bottom surface. Such a body has a sloped front surface with the slope of the front surface being greater than the slope of the upper surface. It has been found that a worker is most comfortable when he or she can vary the angular position on which he or she stands with either or both feet at any given time. When the angle of curvature varies between the upper surface and the front surface, the worker can vary his or her angular position by moving forward or backward, or shifting the feet to a non-parallel alignment.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the anti-fatigue platform, as described above, the anti-fatigue platform is easier to store and less expensive to manufacture when its size is reduced. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the body has a truncated back surface. The truncation of the back surface reduces the size of the body and provides a xe2x80x9cdropxe2x80x9d against which one may stretch their calf muscles.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the anti-fatigue platform, as described above, fatigue can further be reduced when the worker is supported from behind. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the body has a vertical support post. It is preferred that the vertical support post have a transverse member against which a worker may lean the back of his or her legs. It is also preferred that the vertical support post have a first portion and a second portion, with the second portion being telescopically adjustable relative to the first portion. This enables the transverse member to be positioned at a comfortable height appropriate to the height of the user. It is also preferred that the transverse member have a main body and remote ends, with the remote ends being angularly offset from an axis of the main body.